Excerpts From The DiaMemoirs of Sir Gawain
by Cartlin
Summary: COMPLETE A small insight into the life of Sir Gawain, nephew of Arthur, knight of the Round Table. NEW Chps: 9-11!
1. Christmastide 1of11

**Title:** Excerpts From The Dia- Memoirs of Sir Gawain  
******Name:** Jules  
******Rating: **PG-15  
******Disclaimer: **Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong to…well, technically, they were created in a period of time, where the concept of ownership of ideas didn't really exist, especially in literary situations. In fact, it was until the 1600's that works were considered the property of anyone, and even then the rights belonged to the printers. Not to mention, over the centuries, many people contributed to the tales of Arthur, so I don't know how on earth you can credit any one person with their creation. But, I do not own them personally, and I'm just borrowing for the purpose of entertaining you.  
******Classification:** (AU, Humor)  
******Summary: **A small insight into the life of Sir Gawain, nephew of Arthur, knight of the Round Table.  
******Status: **Complete

**Excerpts From The Dia-_Memoirs_ of Sir Gawain**

___By Jules_

_****__**Chapter 1/11

* * *

**_

I begin this dia **journal** in the wondrous courts of Camelot, as I begin my service to my uncle, the great King Arthur of the Britons. I proudly pledged my service along side my noble (and annoying) brothers.

Uncle Arthur made me a knight on the day he wed the beautiful lady, Guinevere.

I just pray that I am able to prove myself worthy of such an honor, and make my mother proud.

* * *

**_Christmastide  
_****_Camelot_**

What a celebration! What a feast! Fifteen days of celebration. However, it was neither the feast nor merriment, which have me so eager...

I was seated at the high table, betwixt our good lady, Guinevere, and my brother little brother Agravain, when the astounding experience began. A strange knight _rode_ into the Great Hall. Rode in on his horse, to a stop before the dais. Yet that is not even the beginnings of the strangeness witnessed this day. Nay, the knight was GREEN. From his head to his toes, ever bit of his gear, green. Never had any seen such an odd sight. Wearing the most elaborate clothing, armor, and kit I have ever laid eyes upon in my royal existence.

The intruder challenged the bravery and nobility of our court. Claiming that the tales of our deeds must have been exaggerated. Very offending. He _claimed_ to come in peace, yet requested a game most dangerous, allowing a man to make an unchallenged blow at him, but in return, the knight would have 1year to seek out this, Green Knight, and allow the man his return blow.

My brave uncle jumped up to accept the man's deadly challenge. Well, I couldn't allow that to happen. What if he was killed? Camelot, and all of England would fall apart.

I still do not know what possessed me in that moment, but I found myself beseeching the king's 'grace' to allow me to take his place.

I, one of the youngest, weakest knights within his court, with no claims of valor my own, begged to take on this nameless strange knight, in Arthur's stead. (Well, at least if I do not survive, I know my mother will make one of my brother's avenge me. She has four more where I came from...)

Though I am still bewildered as to what happened next. I **know** I dealt a killing blow. By all rights, that green clad knight should be dead!

And now I am honor bound to a foolish quest to find the creepy Green Fool at his creepy Green Chapel within the next year. Mommy will be most displeased.

Foolish oaths and my foolish compulsion to follow through...Curse chivalry and the damnable person who came up with it!

I wonder how long I can put off starting this daft quest? Or how long before people start to notice I am not going anywhere…

* * *

_Please, reply! I live for feedback, good or bad! If you have any questions, or anything you'd like to point out, feel free to e-mail me! I always answer questions. And I'm more inclined to respond back to positive reviews, if there's a specific scene you enjoyed, or a line you loved. I like to know what people enjoyed about my writings. A writer is always improving himself or herself._


	2. April 2of11

**Excerpts From The Dia- _Memoirs_ of Sir Gawain**

___By Jules_

_****__**Chapter 2

* * *

**_

**_April 16th_**

No mention by any members of court about my need to find GK yet. Still considered brave.

Uncle's wife, lovely as she may be, by God surely seems to have a wandering eyes...I pray no more trouble shall come of this inclination.

Poor Lanval, he really managed to entangle himself into trouble this time. Really, if one is going to turn down the Queen when she propositions you, one really mustn't insult her as well. What was that man thinking?! Though I must say, he surely is a blessed fellow. Once we all managed to gaze upon his _Amie_, every man instantly knew why a liaison with Guinevere came in a distant second to _her_. How on earth did that sad sack manage to capture the affections of a fairy? That creature had no need to hide anything on her person. Her body was… perfection...

Oops, I was, _caught up_, in memories for a while there. Lanval was lucky though, for he almost lost his life in this mess.

* * *

_Please, reply! I live for feedback, good or bad! If you have any questions, or anything you'd like to point out, feel free to e-mail me! I always answer questions. And I'm more inclined to respond back to positive reviews, if there's a specific scene you enjoyed, or a line you loved. I like to know what people enjoyed about my writings. A writer is always improving himself or herself._

* * *


	3. November 3of11

**Excerpts From The Dia-_Memoirs_ of Sir Gawain**

___By Jules_

_****__**Chapter 3

* * *

**_**_November 1st  
All Hallows Day_**

Eleven months have passed since taking the axe to that...freak.

I think I had best start on my way. The required date of our rendezvous is drawing near. I will have broken an oath and everyone will see me as a coward if I fail…Bringing shame to Camelot and the bloodline of my grandmother, Igrayne. I will be shunned, forever seen as a weakling. Nothing Mother would do would change anyone's minds.

Um, perhaps this is kind of late to be brining this up, but how am I supposed to be _finding_ that strange knight, in any event. No one in the court has ever heard of a 'Green Chapel'. How can I become Camelot's greatest knight, if I am unable to face the green decked knight?!

November 20th

Still no sight nor word. My backside is killing me. No one ever mentions this part when they're going on and on about a quest….

* * *

_For those who do not know, Igrayne was the mother of Arthur, and his half-sisters, one of whom was Gawain and his brothers mother. Mordred, is Gawain's half-brother. _

_Please, reply! I live for feedback, good or bad! If you have any questions, or anything you'd like to point out, feel free to e-mail me! I always answer questions. And I'm more inclined to respond back to positive reviews, if there's a specific scene you enjoyed, or a line you loved. I like to know what people enjoyed about my writings. A writer is always improving himself or herself._


	4. December 4of11

**Excerpts From The Diary_Memoirs_ of Sir Gawain**

___By Jules_

_****__**Chapter 4  


* * *

**_

**_December ?th  
The middle of nowhere_**

Lost track of days. I have been searching for my quarry for neigh on two months. I only have a couple more weeks before I have broken my word, and become the biggest loser of our brotherhood. I will almost certainly even be forced out of my seat at the roundtable. Mother will be very ashamed of me…

I am cold, tired, and hungry. With each day, my hopefulness of finding the Chapel withers away a little more. Has Jesus Christ deserted this loyal servant?

I shall miss celebrating our lord's birth as well. Mother will _kill_ me when she discovers that I have missed hearing Christmas.

Jesus, let me find _somewhere_ to hear Mass. I cannot bare the mortification of a thrashing from my mother at my age. Mordred would only be too glad to report the occurrence to the entire court back in Camelot.

* * *

_Please, reply! I live for feedback, good or bad! If you have any questions, or anything you'd like to point out, feel free to e-mail me! I always answer questions. And I'm more inclined to respond back to positive reviews, if there's a specific scene you enjoyed, or a line you loved. I like to know what people enjoyed about my writings. A writer is always improving himself or herself._


	5. Christmastide 5 of 11

**Excerpts From The Diary_Memoirs_ of Sir Gawain**

___By Jules_

_****__**Chapter 5

* * *

**_

**_Christmastide – December 25  
Strange Castle_**

Thank thee Lord, for this miracle. Not only was I able to hear Mass, but also these godly people know where I might find GK and complete my quest. I vow I shall never doubt the power of prayer ever again. I swear to be the most devoted servant of Christ our Lord forever. Honest.

* * *

**_Christmastide – December 27  
Feast of St. John_**

In other news, my great host most certainly has a very friendly wife. May haps, even slightly, _overly_ friendly. She entered the chambers they have placed me in, earlier than I could attire myself properly! She then proceeded to remain seated at my bedside, the entire day her lord was out hunting, without allowing me to clothe myself!

You know...her behavior reminded me greatly of Aunt Guinevere's, whenever she calls for me to visit in her chambers…I wonder what that is about.

* * *

**_Christmastide  
Strange Castle- Day 3_**

My gracious host's lady has been attempting to bed me! Wait, does that mean Aunt Guinevere has too? I think I shall be ill...

I managed to talk my way out of it, but she still tricked me into accepting that belt. Alright, I may be in the wrong for having not given the belt to my host…but who could have seen his really being the Green Knight coming? Who I ask you? _I_ surely did not see that coming.

That said, if what he said was true, and I have no reason to doubt him, my very own aunt set me up! Set all of Camelot up! Does she hate my uncle, her mother's only son that much?! I know my own mother isn't praising his name in the streets, but Christ, really?!

* * *

**_January  
Camelot_**

Home, home, I have finally gotten home. I am ever so glad to be back in Camelot, shameful belt and all. Mother will be so pleased to hear I have returned. Mordred, however, looks as though he's swallowed a lemon. I do believe he was hoping I would get my head taken off. Instead, I have returned a far better knight, and the epitome of what a knight should be. Beat that brother.

* * *

_Please, reply! I live for feedback, good or bad! If you have any questions, or anything you'd like to point out, feel free to e-mail me! I always answer questions. And I'm more inclined to respond back to positive reviews, if there's a specific scene you enjoyed, or a line you loved. I like to know what people enjoyed about my writings. A writer is always improving himself or herself._


	6. April 6of11

**Excerpts From The Diary_Memoirs_ of Sir Gawain**

___By Jules_

_****__**Chapter 6

* * *

**_

**_April  
Camelot_**

There is a new knight in court. He is called Lancelot du Lake. Uncle Arthur and Aunt Guinevere surely seem to like him. He is being given my seat at the high table next to them more and more lately. People are speaking less of my triumphs, and more of his. Mother wrote and assures me that he is just a temporary set back, and that I will be best again soon.

As much as I am uncertain about the French prince's presence, Mordred _hates_ the man, so he could not be entirely terrible.

He is very good looking though… all the ladies of the court are falling over themselves attempting to impress him.

* * *

_Please, reply! I live for feedback, good or bad! If you have any questions, or anything you'd like to point out, feel free to e-mail me! I always answer questions. And I'm more inclined to respond back to positive reviews, if there's a specific scene you enjoyed, or a line you loved. I like to know what people enjoyed about my writings. A writer is always improving himself or herself._


	7. September 7of11

**Excerpts From The Diary_Memoirs_ of Sir Gawain**

___By Jules_

_****__**Chapter 7

* * *

**_

**_September  
Camelot_**

Lancelot and Aunt Guinevere have been trading some dreadfully ardent looks lately. One would think she would have learned her lesson after the debacle with Lanval, but not my aunt. At least this means no more wandering hands upon my person at the feasts any more.

I do pray Lancelot does not do anything foolish, and brings down Camelot crashing around our heads. That old fool Merlin did predict some awful things about those too though. Perhaps he was right… (Lord, please do not let my mother or aunt ever see what I have written. I truly dislike pain.)

* * *

_Please, reply! I live for feedback, good or bad! If you have any questions, or anything you'd like to point out, feel free to e-mail me! I always answer questions. And I'm more inclined to respond back to positive reviews, if there's a specific scene you enjoyed, or a line you loved. I like to know what people enjoyed about my writings. A writer is always improving himself or herself._


	8. June 8of11

**Excerpts From The Diary_Memoirs_ of Sir Gawain**

___By Jules_

_****__**Chapter 8

* * *

**_

**_June  
Camelot_**

Lancelot has acted most un-chivalrously, lying with King Pelles daughter, Elaine. Apparently, she has born him a son, yet he still has not married the poor girl, though it is quite obvious to all that she is madly in love with him. Not to mention, the most beautiful maiden seen in this court since Lanval's _Amie_ rode off with him to Avalon.

Aunt Guinevere is verily enraged at Lancelot, acting as though _he_ were _her_ husband, not my uncle! Honestly, it is quite unbecoming. Is he not allowed to try and find happiness elsewhere, if the love she and Lancelot share is forbidden? One might think she wants to start a war between Arthur and Lancelot.

I owe the man my life, and those of my brothers, and as such, I am indebted to that goodly knight many times over, and would find myself unable to fight him, should this come to pass…But can he not think reasonably, and realize what shall occur if he crosses the line they both waver so blatantly?

Mother says their behavior is most dangerous. And wonders why Guinevere could not be more like my grandmother, Igraine, who was so loyal and devoted to my grandsire the duke of Tyntagil, a war began over her.

I sometimes worry about the level of intelligence in our brotherhood….

* * *

_Please, reply! I live for feedback, good or bad! If you have any questions, or anything you'd like to point out, feel free to e-mail me! I always answer questions. And I'm more inclined to respond back to positive reviews, if there's a specific scene you enjoyed, or a line you loved. I like to know what people enjoyed about my writings. A writer is always improving himself or herself._


	9. March 9of11

**Excerpts From The Dia-_Memoirs_ of Sir Gawain**

___By Jules_

_****__**Chapter 9

* * *

**_

**_March  
Camelot_**

The prodigal knight has returned. After years away from our court, Lancelot has been found. Apparently, he has been living quite the life with the Lady Elaine for some time now, in a castle given to them by her father King Pelles. I would have been loath to return back as well!

Uncle has found a new obsession for the whole court, a quest for the Sankgreall, the Holy Grail. The very chalice Christ drank from at the last supper. He has charged us all with the noble task to find it, and bring it back to Camelot.

We have been told that having been out of his mind for two years, Elaine took Lancelot's unconscious form before the chalice, and it very presence healed him. A wondrous miracle to be sure… And yet still, the man refuses to wed that poor woman.

In further news of Lancelot and Elaine, their grown son, Sir Galahad, has come to Camelot, and been made a knight of the round table as well. In fact, he is the knight we have been waiting all these long years for, the one who has the honor of sitting in the Siege Perilous.

He does look verily like his father…as one might guess, Aunt Guinevere is quite interested in the young man…

I am very glad I have aged beyond the years of her… affections….Poor Uncle Arthur……

* * *

_Please, reply! I live for feedback, good or bad! If you have any questions, or anything you'd like to point out, feel free to e-mail me! I always answer questions. And I'm more inclined to respond back to positive reviews, if there's a specific scene you enjoyed, or a line you loved. I like to know what people enjoyed about my writings. A writer is always improving himself or herself._


	10. November 10of11

**Excerpts From The Diary_Memoirs_ of Sir Gawain**

___By Jules_

_****__**Chapter 10

* * *

**_

**_November _**

**_Camelot_**

The reports of young Galahad's decision to give up his life, after having gazed upon the Holy Grail, brings both joy and sorrow to us all. While it was his destiny to be the Knight who would succeed in this quest, the loss of the perfect knight is a blow to us all.

His sire, poor Lancelot, has lost the son he scarcely knew.

* * *

_Please, reply! I live for feedback, good or bad! If you have any questions, or anything you'd like to point out, feel free to e-mail me! I always answer questions. And I'm more inclined to respond back to positive reviews, if there's a specific scene you enjoyed, or a line you loved. I like to know what people enjoyed about my writings. A writer is always improving himself or herself._


	11. April & June 11of11

**Excerpts From The Diary_Memoirs_ of Sir Gawain**

___By Jules_

_****__**Chapter 11/11  


* * *

**_

**_April_**

The poor Lady Elaine's body was discovered traveling down the river…rumor has it that she gave up on life, after requesting marriage from Lancelot one final time. She carried upon her corpse a letter for the poor knight, which he carried off to read in private. Only the late maiden, himself, and God know what it said.

* * *

**_June_**

Lancelot has taken to rather…rash behavior as of late.

It is said Aunt Guinevere and he have been…rendezvousing in the forests outside the castle. No one else has caught sight of Lancelot, but many know what has been happening.

Mordred and Agravain are up to no good. Much whispering has been occurring between the two, and a great feeling of dread encompasses my heart. These actions have my Aunt Morgan written all over them…

* * *

_Note from the Editor: _

_This was where the entries by Gawain ended. It is supposed by many scholars, that the proceeding wars resulting from the revelation of Lancelot and Guinevere's betrayal, encompassed the knight's existence, and no longer was there any time to document his time in the courts of Camelot, as it collapsed around them all. _

_So here you have a look into life of one of the great Knights of the Round Table, Sir Gawain, son of King and , daughter of Igraine, mother of King Arthur. Half-brother to Mordred, brought about the end of a golden era in England's history.

* * *

_

* * *

_Please, reply! I live for feedback, good or bad! If you have any questions, or anything you'd like to point out, feel free to e-mail me! I always answer questions. And I'm more inclined to respond back to positive reviews, if there's a specific scene you enjoyed, or a line you loved. I like to know what people enjoyed about my writings. A writer is always improving himself or herself._


End file.
